


Genius

by Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, comment-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Tung and Aral, opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

Whoever was out there was a fucking genius. Lieutenant Tung stared at the tactical plot. Nothing, nothing the captain was doing was working. And Tung knew the captain was good. But everywhere they turned, every shot they fired, every manoeuver they tried, the Barrayarans were there. They'd been throwing rocks at each other a generation ago, and now they were tying the Selby Fleet up in pretzels with their native-built ships. Tung was beginning to think the Komarrans being such utter shitheads about the contract hadn't just been one of those things. Whoever was out there had planned it all.


End file.
